The Day Sirius Freaked Harry out
by AlaskanKing
Summary: Sirius is alive and gives Harry some troubling news.


Disclaimer: I am not rich, so therefore own nothing. It all belongs to JKR.

The Day Sirius Freaked Harry out.

Harry Potter was ecstatic. Sirius Black was alive and coming home. It had been 2 and half years since Harry had seen his Godfather fall into the Veil of Death in the Hall of Mysteries. During that time, The War had ended when Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, had been killed in a duel with Harry only a couple months ago and all the marked Death Eaters had died too. Harry had really missed his Godfather. It had taken him a long time to get over what he thought was Sirius dying and still blamed himself for being tricked by Voldyshorts. (Harry had started calling Voldemort that nickname in honor of Sirius).

Somehow, Sirius had ended up in Shangri-La a month ago, with his last memory of dueling Bellatrix and getting hit with a stunner. It had taken a while for him to get a message out to Harry and the Order, because the authorities there were ultra paranoid about their location being top secret, but today was the day. Sirius was coming home.

"Sirius!!!", Harry yelled as he ran to hug him. Tears was streaming down both their faces.

"Hey Pup. Did you miss this old dog?" Sirius choked out.

"Hell yeah. Maybe this will teach not to get distracted during a duel"

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah, I cannot believe I lost to Bella that way. She has never been able to hit me"

"So where is everyone else? I thought that I would get a little bit of a welcome back party."

"Oh, Remus is at work and thought you were coming later, and the rest wanted to give me some time alone with you. You know that you are a free man now? The Rat was found and confessed to everything. He was killed the day Voldyshorts bought it."

Sirius got a huge smile on his face and started dancing around the room.

"Really!! That is great Pup. We need to go out and party then".

"Later Sirius. Mrs Weasley planned a big party for you later and I bought you some Ogden's."

Harry and Sirius continued to chat and talk about everything that had gone on while he was gone. Sirius was bouncing off the walls when he found out that Remus and Tonks had gotten married and had a kid. When he found out that the Twins had opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley, Harry had to almost tackle him from going right then and there.

"What about girls? Are you dating anyone? Did you and Hermione finally realize that you both like each other?"

"WHAT??" Harry exclaimed. "I don't like Hermione like that, she is my best friend and she doesn't like me like that either"

"Riiiiigggghhhht. I saw the way you guys were looking at each other during that Christmas break. Face it, you like her and I know that she likes you, at least she did then." Sirius said with a wry smirk.

"You saw that?" Harry grimaced.

"Everyone saw it, Pup. You two were the only ones that didn't see it. Matter of fact, I was going to bring it up with you, but never got the chance. So who are you seeing then?"

"Um.....Ginny." Harry mumbled while turning red in the face.

Sirius blanched. "Ginny? as in Ginny Weasley?"

"Uh, yeah. What is wrong with Ginny? She is smart, funny, and very good looking."

Sirius just looked at Harry, "Don't get me wrong, I like Ginny. She was one of the few people that actually spent some time with me. I think she is great"

"Then what is the problem then?"

"Hold on a sec, I will be right back". Sirius got up and walked to his study. He came back with a photo album in his hands.

"Now Harry, I was going to show this to you when you got back from your 5th year, but then all that mess happened. I found these photos tucked away in one of my old trunks while cleaning up this dump."

He flipped open the album and showed Harry some photos of the Marauders while they were back in school. There was his Dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter doing all sorts of crazy stunts in front of the camera. Harry laughed when Sirius lit Peter's cloak on fire.

"The reason I wanted to show you was... Do you see that girl in the background?"

"Yeah, Why do you have a photo of Ginny mixed with these others?"

"Um.....er........Harry, that is your mum."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"


End file.
